


Camp Tales

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack in Other Media [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood AU, GAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY, It’s very gay, M/M, PJO AU, Percy Jackson AU, it’s gay, it’s super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Cyrus Goodman cannot stop staring at the son of Apollo, and Buffy knows why, even if the two of them don’t.——__A reflection into the relationship between Cyrus Goodman, Son of Athena, and T.J. Kippen, Son of Apollo.





	Camp Tales

“Cyrus, you’re staring again,” Andi laughed. “And drooling this time.”

Cyrus snapped his head up and wiped his mouth, causing Andi to laugh a little. “Stop laughing.”

“Sorry,” she said, sounding sincere. “But I haven’t seen anyone that smitten since...well...90% of this camp towards Jonah Beck...including both of us. But you and T.J.? Gods help us all.”

“He is just my friend…” Cyrus went back to watching him play basketball with the other children of Apollo. He was taking the lead and tossing the ball around, playfully teasing some of the other players. 

“Yup...and I was born yesterday,” she said, taking Cyrus’s arm and putting a watch on it. “Okay...try your new shield.”

“Andi,” he groaned. “I don’t do weaponry.”

“That’s why it’s a shield, and not the Captain America kind,” she said. “Plus I made it more resistant and lighter, with a hidden dagger...just in case.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the smart one,” Cyrus teased. He was a son of Athena, but stayed away from battle aspects, sticking to books and wit. 

“Oh and engineering an crafting are dumb people things?” Andi asked. 

“Oh let him be elitist,” Buffy said, sliding in next to them. “He just knows that’s where he has a chance of winning.”

“Of course, not all of us are that obsessed with winning,” Cyrus said. 

“What can I say, I’m a child of victory, and I don’t lose,” she said, narrowing her eyes at T.J. “Which is why when I get named a captain in capture the flag, again, I’m going to put my A Team together, and crush Kippen.”

“Why can’t you see that he’s a nice guy?” Cyrus asked. “I thought you saw him a little better now.”

“Personally? Yeah,” Buffy said. “He treats you well, does the right thing nowadays, Hades, he even saved your life a few times outside the border…”

* * *

_ “This is a horrible idea and you all know it!” Cyrus said, freaking out. _

_ “Look, you got chosen by the oracle to find the new demigod,” Buffy said. “And Andi is off on her own quest with Amber and Jonah so that probably won’t be super awkward,” she said sarcastically. “But we have faith in you. You’re smart.” _

_ Cyrus nodded, still feeling uncertain. T.J. noticed and he saw how Buffy kept his back to her and announced that he was going to go pick up some food at the closest McDonalds and left the two alone, sitting at the steps of the library, trying to read a map. Buffy watched him go and sighed.  _

_ “Cy...I’ve got to ask...why him?” _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “You know I don’t like T.J., you call him Scary-Basketball-Guy...why did you chose him as a third? I mean, I get you couldn’t pick Andi or Jonah or even Amber for obvious reasons,” she said. “Why T.J.?” _

_ He watched the guy leave. “He’s good, that’s why. The oracle recommended I take people who can work all angles. You’re really good with the up close battle, and yeah you’re pretty good at archery and stuff, but T.J. specializes in that stuff, and considering my absolute lack of abilities here...well…he’s the best choice for all around personal safety.” _

_ “Your Athena brain acting up?” Buffy said.  _

_ “My Athena brain, in theory, is going to keep us alive. Especially if we’re going to the streets of São Paulo to try and find this demigod,” Cyrus said. “What do you think the big prophecy is? If this guy is involved and they’re sending actual demigods instead of a Satyr…” _

_ “Let’s not think about it,” she said. “Focus on one prophecy at a time.”  _

_ “Okay...let’s just...one more time with the prophecy?” _

_ Cyrus thought and then started speaking.  _

** _“A child of wisdom will see the way_ **

** _To find a boy before his 15th birthday_ **

** _Hand and hand and over a shoulder_ **

** _To safety to take him where he can grow older_ **

** _A child of victory and a hidden sunshine_ **

** _Keep the wisdom from the front line_ **

** _And trust will be forged and friendships tested_ **

** _When Eros’s arrow lands in hearts well suggested.”_ **

_ “Okay…” Buffy said. “That made no more sense this time than it did the first four times…” she sighed. “How many times did T.J. hear this?” _

_ “Once...and really quickly…” _

_ Buffy frowned. “You think he’s the hidden sunshine, don’t you?” _

_ “Well…” _

_ “Seriously?!” _

_ “Okay, well listen,” Cyrus said. “Child of Wisdom is me since the oracle spoke it to me, so that’s obvious, child of victory, very clearly you, miss daughter of Nike…” _

_ “Which is why when I’m made at her I wear Adidas,” she smirked. “But continue.” _

_ “Well...the only other child of Apollo I know is Jonah, but it’s not him because he’s off...and his sunshine is far from hidden,” he said. “T.J. is Mr. Angry-All-the-Time, and still the son of Apollo…maybe that’s the sunshine that’s hidden? And I won’t deny that the protecting from his archery along with you and your sword...keeps the wisdom from the front lines is very preferable to me.”  _

_ Buffy was about to say more when T.J. came back with the McDonald’s bags and also gave Cyrus a Starbucks bag. “What is this?” _

_ “I passed by a coffee shop on the way back here, and they had some muffins...I remember that you like chocolate-chocolate chip ones, right? You always get them in the Dining Pavillion so…” he shrugged. _

_ Cyrus smiled a little and Buffy stared at the two of them suspiciously. “Thanks T.J...this is great.” _

_ “There’s also a cake pop for Buffy in there, I got chocolate. Safe bet?” _

_ She nodded slowly but approvingly. “We should make camp,” she said. “Our flight to Brazil only leaves tomorrow, and we’re too far from camp.” _

_ “Well…” T.J. said. “Last time I went on a quest, I was told that the safest bet is always to sleep in the sewers.” _

_ “That’s disgusting…” Cyrus winced.  _

_ “But he’s right,” Buffy said. “Sewers are where people don’t go looking, and our scents are more masked from monsters.” _

_ “Can...can we look literally anywhere else first? If not, then sewers?” _

_ “Alright...sure,” Buffy said.  _

_ “As long as we don’t take too much time,” T.J. said. Then he perked up and knocked them both to the ground. An arrow lodged right where Cyrus’s head was. “Less time than we thought…” _

* * *

“Yeah...that quest to save Marty was pretty crazy,” Cyrus said. “Especially those Circle of Nemisis folks...they still want him, don’t they?” He asked, looking at T.J. interact with another guy on the basketball court, and now Buffy looked a little dreamy-eyed. 

“Please don’t tell me I looked like this when I stared at Jonah,” Andi said looking at them. “And I was pretty bad…”

“What is with us and Apollo boys,” she sighed, looking down on her new project, matching bracelets she was making for herself, Cyrus, and Buffy.

“They’re all undeniably attractive?” Buffy said. “And most of them are pretty sweet and caring,”

“Thoughtful…” Cyrus said. 

“Not Kippen.”

“Yes Kippen!”

“He keeps boasting about he’s gonna win against a girl whenever we’re named captains,” she frowned. 

“He stopped doing that after our quest!”

“He still did it in the past!”

“He’s repented!” He argued again. 

“He’s still not 100% just yet,” Buffy argued. “But he’s getting closer.”

* * *

_ Cyrus watched the fire that was lit between the three. They decided to hide out in a little wooded area in New Jersey, waiting for their flight the next morning. Buffy was already fast asleep and Cyrus was supposed to take watch for now and let the other two sleep, but somebody needed to do his own plan. _

_ “You should be sleeping,” Cyrus said.  _

_ “I don’t really sleep all that well,” T.J. said, sitting next to Cyrus at the fire. “So if you want to sleep now instead…” _

_ “I don’t sleep well either. I’m just a big old ball of anxiety that turns into insomnia,” Cyrus said.  _

_ “That’s...not entirely dissimilar from me...I guess…” T.J. said.  _

_ “Really? You seem pretty good.” _

_ “You don’t know me...I’ve got stuff…” _

_ “Bet I’ve got more stuff,” Cyrus said. “Like being a child of Athena who’s absolutely terrified of all fighting and weaponry? I’m a child of war, right?” _

_ “You’re a child of intelligence,” T.J. said. “Maybe that trumps war. I mean…war isn’t always smart…” _

_ “Try telling that to my siblings,” he sighed.  _

_ “Your siblings were born under her shield,” he said. “Maybe you were born under her olive branch. Athens was built with the idea of the olive branch.” _

_ Cyrus looked up at him. “Why are you being nice to me?” He asked. “I mean...not many people are nice to me and…” _

_ “And I’m not nice to many people?” T.J. said. “Amber and I...we’re siblings in every way but biological. We grew up in the same foster homes and decided to never let them separate us when we were growing up, before camp. We were both different in similar ways so we made a name for ourselves. I was Kaplan, she was Tippin...we became Kippens, and we ran away together, and stayed together in every new home we went to. When Ervine the Satyr finally found us...we were afraid. We made up tough personas because if you weren’t tough in a foster home...you were a punching bag. A camp with armed people...what else would we do?”  _

_ “And me? I’m too weak to be a threat.” _

_ “I’d say you’re stronger than me for it,” he said. “You don’t need to be mean for your protection, and you still stay nice despite it all...might be a good change to have someone who doesn’t hate my guts…” He looked down and Cyrus moved closer, looking up at him.  _

_ “Well...if you try to keep your head biting towards Buffy at a minimum right now...or none at all, really,” Cyrus said. “Maybe you can have a friend in me.” _

_ T.J. laughed. “Thanks Cowboy Woody.” _

_ “You got it, partner.” _

* * *

“Yo, guys!” Jonah slid next to Cyrus with a sheet of paper. “Capture the Flag Cabin divisions are out.”

“Yes! Ares and Apollo vs Athena with a side of Nike, right?”

“Nope,” Jonah said. “It’s Athena and Ares...but Athena has Nike, Apollo, Poseidon, Hermes, Hephaestus...basically for the first time, we’re all on the same team.”

“No way,” Buffy took the list from his hand. “I’m on the same team as Kippen? Well, that takes all the fun out of it.”

“You’re still against Kira…” Cyrus pointed out. Kira was a daughter of Ares.

“Okay, fun back in,” she smiled and looked at Cyrus. “You got plans yet?” 

“Give me a few minutes...but I definitely think Andi should come up with at least three traps,” Cyrus smirked and Andi smirked back. 

“Oh, I’ve been sitting on these plans all week. Buffy? Jonah? Help me build?”

“Ensuring a little victory?” Buffy teased. “I’m in.”

“Why me?”

“I’ve got some projectiles and I need your Apollo accuracy to fine tune them,” she said, taking his hand and leaving Cyrus alone again, watching T.J. again. 

* * *

_ “Are you almost done?!” Buffy whispered in a slight panic. “If we look like tourists, this isn’t gonna work?” _

_ “What is he doing?” T.J. asked, trying to lean over Cyrus’s side and read. They were all sitting on the plane with Cyrus in the middle seat. He had one headphone in listening to some random kids movie and he was thumbing through a dictionary, some comic books, and a Harry Potter novel in Portuguese.  _

_ “Cyrus has an ability,” Buffy explained. “A rare one among Athena kids. Since she also deals with peace and diplomacy, she sometimes passes down abilities to convey diplomacy...meaning that if Cyrus listens and reads enough of a language, he can perfectly speak in that language.” _

_ “Wait…you’re telling me that him watching…” T.J. looked over. “How to Train Your Dragon 2 and reading these comics and Harry Potter, he’ll be fluent in Portuguese.” _

_ “Yup,” Cyrus said. “Okay...I got it, but I think I picked up the wrong accent…” _

_ “How wrong?” Buffy asked.  _

_ “Wrong state. I sound Carioca instead of Paulista,” Cyrus said.  _

_ “Um…what’s the difference?” T.J. asked.  _

_ “Imagine a Texan in Boston,” Cyrus said.  _

_ “Got it. Still American but not the local American.” _

_ “I guess that’s better than an American accent.” _

_ “Alright, and you both know ASL?” Cyrus asked.  _

_ “What’s the cover story?” Buffy asked.  _

_ “He’s my deaf cousin, and you’re his deaf girlfriend. No talking,” Cyrus said, and he took out a pad of paper and started writing while T.J. looked down, his jaw clenched.  _

_ “Is pretending to like me really that hard?” Buffy scoffed.  _

_ “No, not that...not at all,” he said quickly...way too quickly for Buffy, and she frowned. “It’s something else...past-wise. Nothing about you, specifically, Buffy Driscoll…” Buffy kept looking and was able to do some math, especially with the way he seemed to scoot a little closer to Cyrus when he said that and she didn’t say anything, but she thought she put some things together.  _

_ “Both of you stop it,” Cyrus said. “Just hold hands and smile at each other occasionally, and you can both curse each other out in sign language, as long as you both do it with the softest smiles on your faces,” he said. “And we’ve got our work cut out for us. Marty is a homeless kid…” _

_ “Homeless?” T.J. moved closer.  _

_ “Which is why I think you’ll be able to help a lot?” Cyrus looked at him.  _

_ “They’re not the same streets…but streets are streets, and I know how to move about them.”  _

* * *

“Hey! Underdog,” T.J. ran up to him and sat next to Cyrus. “Watching me a while?”

“Still puzzled by this game,” he admitted. “ALl these years with both you and Buffy playing this nonstop...hell, even Marty is getting into it, and I don’t know the rules.”

“And yet you can think up convoluted plans to win in Capture the Flag?” T.J. asked. “One day I’ll understand that head of yours.” 

“Well, today you’ll have a better chance,” he said. “We’re on the same team. Meaning you and Buffy are on the same team…”

“Well...as much fun as it is going against her,” T.J. said. “The two of us together on a side are pretty hard to beat, and with you, we’ll be unstoppable. So...what’s the plan?”

“I need to see you shoot. And I saw you shoot enough baskets, now I need you to shoot arrows.”

“You’ve seen me shoot.”

“I need to see it up close.”

“Why?” 

“Part of the plan, Kippen,” he said with a playful nudge. “Don’t you trust me?” 

* * *

_ “I’ve known all of you for about ten minutes!” The boy was pacing in front of them as they sat in front of the Monument to the Bandeiras, a statue of several men, two on horses and the rest on foot, dragging a boat. “Ten minutes! And you I have almost died four times!” _

_ “Our average is about three near death experiences per minute, so you know, progress,” Buffy said. T.J. shrugged.  _

_ “Who are you people anyways?! Semi-deuses...que merda que tá tentando me dar. Poderes mágicos, ha!”" _

_ “É tudo verdadeiro!” Cyrus interjected, surprising the boy. “É eu aprendi português no avião aqui.” _

_ “Do all of you speak Portuguese?” He asked.  _

_ “Just Cyrus...that’s one of his abilities,” T.J. said. “He can learn languages real quick.” _

_ “I…” the boy looked around.  _

_ “Cyrus Goodman, son of Athena. That’s Buffy Driscoll, daughter of Nike…” _

_ “Like Adidas?” He frowned.  _

_ “Like the goddess of victory,” she corrected.  _

_ “And that’s T.J. Kippen,” Cyrus continued. “Son of Apollo.”  _

_ “And me?” He asked cautiously.  _

_ “You haven’t told us your name…” _

_ “Mari—Martin...but you can call me Marty…” he said. “But I don’t know my demigod father...all I know is that it’s a father…” _

_ “You have a biological mother?” T.J. asked. “Even then that’s not a guarantee.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Marty asked, getting curious.  _

_ “One of my sisters, another daughter of Apollo...she has Apollo as a father...and a mortal biological father,” T.J. said. “Because Apollo is a raging bisexual and no, we don’t know how it works and we don’t *want* to know how it works. It just does and her fathers love her very very much.”  _

_ “Okay...well I don’t know who my other parent is…” Marty said. “How are you even sure that I have a god parent?” _

_ “Trust me, you do. You cut yourself on my knife, right?” Buffy said.  _

_ “It’s a knife…” _

_ “Mortals don’t get hurt by the materials Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold,” she said. “Only monsters, gods, and Demi-gods, so that’s fun,” she said. “Meaning that if you got hurt, you’re one of us.” _

_ “And if I’m one of you…?” _

_ “We’ve got a place you can be safe,” T.J. said. “A home...a real one where you’ll be accepted no matter who you are and what you’ve gone through, and even if you feel completely alone...there’s always somebody waiting to reach out if you just let them…” He looked over at Cyrus slightly on that last part. Buffy’s eyes narrowed and Cyrus smiled a little.  _

* * *

“Are you done staring at T.J.’s arms?” Buffy asked, meeting up with Cyrus who was sketching out a plan on a napkin while T.J. was shooting arrows. They were within his sight line but out of his earshot. T.J. nodded a hello to her while she waved back. 

“I’m creating a plan, this is for scientific purposes,” he said. 

“Uh huh…and why haven’t you made a move?” Buffy asked. 

“Well...maybe because he doesn’t know I tend to move in...that direction…”

“Oh...you haven’t come out to him yet...have you?” Buffy asked. 

“I mean...I don’t hide it anymore,” Cyrus said. “And if he asked me, ‘Hey Cyrus, are you gay?’ I’d totally be honest and say ‘hell yeah I am, as gay as a rainbow,” he said. “But he didn’t ask and I haven't exactly found a way to bring it up naturally…” 

“Well...come out when you’re ready. And then ask him out.” 

“Buffy, he’s probably not into men…” he sighed and Buffy rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t know...I’m getting a vibe…”

“Your vibe towards me was straight,” Cyrus said. “Your gaydar sucks.”

“My gaydar has been recalibrated,” she swore. “Besides, what’s in these plans with Andi’s traps?”

“Illusions, misdirections, and a little bit of a...long range victory?” He looked between her and Buffy. “Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy!” He called T.J. over, who loosened his grip on the arrow and jogged over. 

“What’s up, muffin?” 

Buffy looked at Cyrus again, who didn’t meet her eyes. “I think I found a new way for both of you to use your talents,” he said. “Buffy, you got your crossbow?”

“Yeah…”

“Good, Shoot T.J.”

“What?!” T.J. looked at him. “Hey, I didn’t mean to take the last chocolate chip cookie….”

“Teej,” he laughed. “You’re gonna catch the arrow and shoot it. Because I think that your shooting combined with Buffy’s ability to ensure and outcome...we can make a larger net to make traps.”

“I see your plan,” Buffy smiled. “It’s a fake-out trap. They pretend to catch me, I pretend to miss, and a hidden T.J. captures them instead. Good move.” 

“Wow...I thought you couldn't impress me anymore underdog,” T.J. smiled at himself then at him. “Thanks for proving me wrong again.”

* * *

_ “Welcome back to Camp,” Jonah said, hugging Cyrus and then moving over to hug Buffy. “Glad to see you made it back alive. And you must be the new kid,” he held his hand out to Marty. “I’m Jonah Beck, son of Apollo.” _

_ He looked between T.J. and Jonah. “You two are brothers?”  _

_ “Half brothers,” Jonah confirmed.  _

_ “I’m Marty Sousa, child of ‘To Be Determined’,” he said with a chuckle. “How will I know?” _

_ “Simple,” Cyrus said. “You wait around and hang out, go about your day, and at some point, your godly parent will send out a sign claiming you as their child.” _

_ “What are the claimings like?” Marty asked.  _

_ “I got adorned in gold medals,” Buffy said.  _

_ “Seven owls perched on my arms,” Cyrus said.  _

_ “Our friend Andi got a giant glowing hammer over her head for Hephaestus,” Jonah said.  _

_ “And you two?” Marty asked, before he got engulfed in a blinding yellow light and then it dimmed to have a laurel wreath on his head and he had a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows.  _

_ “Looked exactly like that,” Jonah said. “Welcome Marty, you’re officially our brother.”  _

_ “Hopefully you don’t hate me too much,” T.J. said with a little smile, and Cyrus nudged him forward more. “As a son of Apollo, enjoy your first bow and quiver. You might have seventeen more,” he joked. “But for now, those are pretty epic to use.”  _

_ “So...anyone figure out what this great prophecy was about?” Jonah asked.  _

_ “I asked Chiron,” Cyrus said. “And for once, it’s not a terrible one.” _

_ “What is it?” T.J. asked curiously.  _

_ “Well, the seven of us,” Cyrus said. “You three, me, Buffy, Amber, and Andi, we’re going to be the group of seven that brings New Athens to fruition.” _

_ “What’s New Athens?” Marty asked.  _

_ “It’s going to be a community where demigods can grow old...something we were never able to guarantee before. It’ll have schools, universities...California has New Rome for Roman demigods…” T.J. said. “We’ll have that?” _

_ “Apparently,” Cyrus said. “And we’re gonna help bring it about.” _

_ “How will we do that?” Marty asked.  _

_ “Well now,” Cyrus said with a laugh. “Some things have to be left up to surprise, right?” _

* * *

“You need to hide better,” Buffy said to Cyrus. “You’re too exposed.” 

Cyrus shifted in his tree. “Better?” She nodded. “Good, now do what you gotta do to execute the plan. T.J. is defense and your backup. You need to capture the other team’s flag right now!” 

“T.J.?” Buffy called out and he responded with a bird call. She nodded and started running towards the other side T.J. kept an eye on her the entire time and Cyrus moved to another tree. 

T.J. later heard rustling and he shot a capture arrow, getting the thief and spy caught and hanging upside down from a tree. T.J. jumped down and smirked at the hanging daughter of Aphrodite, caught by her left ankle. 

“Hi Amber,” he said smugly.

“You caught me?” She grunted. “That’s homophobic.”

“That’s impossible,” T.J. said with a laugh. 

“Why, because you’re gay too?” She said with a little bite but a bit of teasing in her voice. Those words had Cyrus freeze in the tree.

“Just as gay as you are,” he said, with a laugh. 

“Pretty damn gay then,” she said laughing. “Now what?”

“Now I have a prisoner,” he said, cutting her down but tying her hands behind her back. “Off to jail with you.”

Cyrus stayed frozen in the tree, staring at the Kippen siblings walk off. And then he slid down the tree just long enough to hear that his team won.

* * *

_ “Hey,” Cyrus said, meeting T.J. around the campfire, currently looking dim since it was the middle of the day, and they were alone. “How are you doing?” _

_ T.J. shrugged. “It’s going well...though even Chiron is getting on me doing my math exercises again,” he sighed. “I wish I had dyslexia like everyone else at this camp.” _

_ “What do you have instead?” Cyrus asked.  _

_ “Dyscalculia,” he looked down. “Which is something not even Chiron is prepared for. Almost everyone can’t read because their brains are hardwired for Greek and Latin, and my brain reads English fine, but it can’t read universal numbers.” _

_ “Most kids would rather read English fine and not do numbers,” Cyrus said. “Not like we like math that much anyways,” he joked and T.J. looked down before back up and smiling.  _

_ “Why are you like this?” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ “So...easy to talk to?” T.J. asked. “You let me be myself, a person nobody else sees…” _

_ “Is that a bad thing?” Cyrus asked. “You don’t have to be the foster kid anymore. You can be T.J. Kippen...which stands for…?” _

_ “It’ll be a mystery,” he said. “Only my mom, Apollo, and Amber know my real name.” _

_ “Anyone else allowed in?” Cyrus asked.  _

_ “Maybe one day…” T.J. said with a smile and he pulled a granola bar out of his pocket and broke it in half, offering a half to Cyrus, who took it. “The real T.J. may need a bit to convince the foster kid that we’re actually, really safe from the people around us.” _

_ “Then take you time,” he said. “And know the child of Athena with lots of stuff is always here for you.”  _

* * *

Cyrus made his way to the outskirts of the campfire where T.J. was leaning against a tree. He was holding two cups of lemonade and offered one of them to T.J. “Good game today,” he said with a smile. They were both wearing laurels on their head, like everyone on the blue team was.

“Thanks to our mastermind,” he said, taking the lemonade. 

“So...I have a confession to make,” Cyrus said. T.J. looked at him puzzled. “I...accidentally...I was in the tree just over where you captured Amber…” 

T.J. looked confused, then he looked in a panic. “Cyrus...I know it’s a shock and I just wasn’t ready to come out yet…”

“It’s okay…” Cyrus tried to say but T.J. kept steamrolling. 

“Look, I’m the same guy that you were getting to know, and just because I like guys instead of girls doesn’t mean-“

“I’m gay too,” Cyrus said, cutting him off, and T.J. froze. 

“Wait...you’re…”

“I’m also gay,” he said again. “I came out only to a few people, but I’ve known for a while.”

“I’ve known since foster care,” he said. “When I met Amber. She also suspected that about herself,” he said. “What...else did you hear?”

“Just that,” Cyrus said. “Why?”

“Amber was asking me about the guy I liked…” he said. “And why I didn’t ask him out yet…and it’s because...I thought he was straight…” he looked down and tentatively made eye contact. 

“You thought that until just now?” Cyrus asked, inching his hand closer to T.J.’s along the tree bark they were leaning on. T.J. gulped and nodded. “And...what would you say now? That you know he’s gay too?”

“Maybe to just...know how he feels about me?” T.J. moved his hand closer to Cyrus’s. 

“And if he said he liked you too? Like...a lot? Since...since Brazil?”

T.J. took a deep breath and took Cyrus’s hand. “I’d...ask him if I could take him out on a date...and maybe be my boyfriend?” T.J. gulped until Cyrus gave his hand a squeeze, and he exhaled a little.

“And if he wanted to say yes with a kiss?” Cyrus was trying to control his blush. 

“I’d let him,” he said with a bit more of a relaxed smile. Cyrus smiled then and leaned in for a kiss, which T.J. happily returned, both of them still holding hands. 

“Oh…” T.J. broke the kiss. “And my name stands for Thelonious Jagger…” his voice shook a little. Cyrus smiled and pulled him in again. 

“I love that name.” And kissed him again.

* * *

Across the camp, Marty begrudgingly dug into his pockets and handed Buffy a few golden Drachmas. “I can’t believe you knew they’d get together without our help.”

“I’ve told you before Marty, never bet against victory.”


End file.
